


It's everything I want (and nothing I can keep)

by sakav



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pen Pals, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kind of a roadtrip au but not really, like very very slowburn, pride and prejudice au, side Impa/Mipha, slowburn, strangers to rivals/enemies to friends to lovers, vague timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakav/pseuds/sakav
Summary: Behind these metaphors, I want you literally.When they first meet at a hastily held ball, Zelda's and Link's impressions of each other are... intolerable at best. But, as usual, life has a habit of intertwining the unlikeliest peoples' fates together in ways they would have never imagined.In which Zelda's quiet village life is interrupted by the arrival of three nobles and she somehow finds herself becoming penpals with the very person she swore to hate.––aka the pride and prejudice au that you might not have asked for but i'm writing anyway
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	It's everything I want (and nothing I can keep)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! ever since reading the pride and prejudice novel a few days ago, i couldn't get the idea of link and zelda having their own pride and prejudice moments out of my head. and so, after a lot of scheming, this fic has been born. i've planned 7 chapters in total and i'll try to update every weekend, but keep in mind that i'm still a university student so i might not be able to keep up with that schedule! hope you enjoy :]
> 
> ––
> 
> Title taken from the song, "Emoticons," by The Wombats.
> 
> _And it's everything I want,  
>  And nothing I can keep,  
> Behind these metaphors,  
> I want you literally. ___

_Have you heard the news?_

_The news about the new couple?_

_I heard they were a family!_

_Moved in just this morning!_

_Into that big fancy house, you know, the one that’s been empty for_ years _, yes that one, at the edge of town!_

Gossip spread like wildfire. In a small town at the farthest corner of Hyrule, such as Lurelin Village, there was not much news to be known, and so the little news that they _did_ receive spread wild and fast amongst the villagers.

“They’re hosting a ball you know, at least that’s what rumour says,” said Impa as she and Zelda were passing two women who were talking in tones that could only be explained as hushed but loud enough to be heard by everyone around them anyway.

“A ball,” said Zelda, surprised. “So soon after moving in? I’d expect at least a month's pause between their move and the ball.”

“No, I heard they were nobles, or at least of higher status.”

“Ah, that explains it. Nobles and their need to be overly excessive,” said Zelda, hoisting up her grocery bag. As the child of a noble herself, Lord Rhoam, Zelda had no reason to go grocery shopping with her neighbour and closest friend, but she insisted on it. It was one of her favourite pastimes, being able to go out and see the village, the simple act of picking the best porgy or the juiciest hydromelon. She loved it.

“We’ll be going, of course,” said Impa, glancing sideways at Zelda. She knew about her distaste for such gatherings. “Your father will definitely be invited but would never show his face at such a ball.”

Zelda’s father seemed to share her distaste for balls, although that still didn't let him understand Zelda’s dislike. According to her oh-so-very-knowledgeable father, the only things young women such as Zelda should be interested in were dance parties and boys.

“Yeah, I know,” Zelda sighed, and then looked at Impa with a smile. “But at least I know you’ll be there.”

Impa smiled back, and then nudged Zelda’s side. “You know I will, and we can judge everyone’s gowns like we always do.”

* * *

As it turns out, the three mysterious newcomers _did_ invite Lord Rhoam, who delegated the invitation to Zelda, of course. Impa was invited as both chaperone and company. And so Zelda _did_ , in fact, end up going to the ball. The date was set to be on Friday that week, leaving Zelda three days to think of excuses to get out of the ball –– all of which failed to work, of course. The whole village of Lurelin was in a fuss about their new neighbours, and her father was having none of her excuses.

And so on Friday evening, both Zelda and Impa boarded the carriage to the ball. The ride was not long; Lurelin was a small village and they could have easily walked to the house, but the sand was rough and their shoes and dresses would have been ruined by the time they arrived. Besides, there was also a kind of glamour in arriving in a carriage and Lord Rhoam was very adamant about it. In Zelda’s opinion, she would have been just perfectly fine with walking. 

“You know there used to be an ancient Sheikah shrine here,” said Zelda thoughtfully as they neared the house. She craned her neck out of the carriage window to look up at the grand house. And grand it was, at least twice the size of Zelda’s house and thrice the size of Impa’s. 

“It was where the Heroes of the Wild used to train hundreds of years ago,” she continued. “Now there’s just a fancy old house on that ancient site. I wonder if the training facilities are still there, underground, waiting for the next to show up, wondering if they ever will.”

They showed their invitations at the reception and their names were announced to the ballroom as they entered.

“Lady Zelda Hyrule, daughter of Lord Rhoam Hyrule, and her friend Miss Impa Sheikah.”

As soon as they entered the ballroom, their three hosts came to greet them. There was a Zora woman in the centre, and two men standing on either side of her, one Zora and the other a Hylian.

“Good evening, Miss Impa and Miss Zelda,” said the woman, bowing to each of them in turn. She was beautiful, with bright red scales and an air of grace that could only speak of noble birth. The Zora man on her right bowed as well, shooting a brilliant smile at them all. He, like the Zora woman, had crimson scales, but was much, much taller, towering above everyone in the room. Zelda suspected they were both siblings.

The Hylian on her left, however, didn’t so much as twitch a muscle. Zelda frowned slightly. There wasn’t much to put him aside from everyone else in the room. He was blonde, hair just a shade darker than hers, with bright blue eyes. He wasn't exactly short, but he certainly wasn’t tall either, he was about Zelda’s height, give or take a couple inches. His face was pulled into an almost frown, so devoid of emotion that Zelda couldn’t discern what he was thinking about.

“I welcome you to our home,” continued the woman, with excellent manners. “My name is Lady Mipha, this is my brother Lord Sidon, and our close friend Mr. Link. It is a pleasure to meet you all.” She finished with a soft smile.

Zelda felt Impa grip her wrist, tight.

“Thank you, Lady Mipha, for inviting us, it is an honour to be here. My father sends his apologies for not being able to make it tonight,” Zelda said, trying to shake Impa off. _What had gotten into her?_

“No worries, it is I, who am grateful to have you attend our ball at such a short notice,” replied Mipha, bowing again.

A short pause ensued. This was Impa’s cue to say her thanks, but all her Sheikah friend could do was stare at Mipha and blush. Zelda pinched her slightly. 

“A-ah pardon me, Miss–– I mean Lady. Lady Mipha. It’s a pleasure to be here. Thank you,” Impa stuttered, her face blushing bright red.

Mipha smiled wide and Impa took in a sharp breath. Thankfully, before the silence could extend longer, another guest arrived and their host’s attention was diverted elsewhere. She left with a slight bow, and Mr. Link followed her without a second glance back. Sidon stayed for a few minutes longer, engaging them in light conversation, before he had to leave to greet their new guests as well.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Impa faced Zelda and gripped her arm once again. “Zelda,” she said, gravely. “I think I am in love.”

“Impa,” chastised Zelda. “You know I don’t believe in love at first sight. And I know _you_ don't believe in it either. You are _not_ in love.”

Zelda was surprised, though. It was not like Impa to go around saying such heavy statements so easily. And it was a heavy statement, a declaration of love carried great weight in Zelda’s mind.

Impa sighed. “You’re right. But she is so beautiful––” And then her face morphed into one of horror. “––and I just embarrassed myself so hard in front of her!”

“What?”

Impa covered her face with her hands. “Oh, she hates me, one chance at a good first impression and I’ve ruined it all! Now she hates me and it’s all my fault.”

Zelda dragged her friend’s hands away from her face and squeezed them tight in her arms. “Look at me, Impa. It’s not over, she does not hate you. Sure you stuttered slightly when first talking to her, but that can be –– and is probably already –– easily shrugged off. You have the whole night! If you really like her that much, then get to know her! Dance some dances, drink some wine, spend the night with her –– not that I’m saying, you know, spend the _night_ night with her, I mean spend the _ball_ with her.”

Impa took a deep breath and looked up at Zelda. When Zelda caught sight of that spark returning to her Sheikah red eyes, she smiled. “There we go. _That’s_ the girl I know.”

“You’re right,” said Impa. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“I do,” laughed Zelda. “Gay panic.”

“Oh shush. I’m going to go find Lady Mipha, now. If you will excuse me,” said Impa, bowing comically low, before sweeping away.

* * *

To no one’s surprise, Impa ended up spending the night by Mipha’s side. Or at least, as much of the night as she could, for Mipha still had to greet guests and dance necessary dances –– of which many she danced with Impa herself. Zelda didn’t much mind having to spend the night without her, although every time they talked out of earshot of Lady Mipha or her companions, Impa apologised profusely. Zelda could see her smile and feel her overflowing happiness from the other side of the room, she wasn’t about to come in between that.

Zelda danced some dances herself, with various people around the ballroom, including Lord Sidon and even a surprise dance with Mr. Link. 

The Hylian approached her nearing the end of the ball. Zelda was sitting by a table, massaging her feet and nursing a cup of sweet wine. She was actually, of course, engaging in her favourite pastime of people watching. And her eyes couldn't help but navigate towards the party hosts, Lord Sidon and Mr. Link, who looked engaged in a heated conversation about twenty feet away. Or at least, as heated as the inexpressive Link could make it seem. Sidon seemed to be berating him for something while Link stood there, occasionally butting in and muttering some choice words. Once, to Zelda’s surprise, he even lifted up a hand to further his point with a waving-gesture.

And then, with a huff of annoyance, the Hylian cut his eyes away from Lord Sidon, glaring around at the people in the room. Zelda immediately looked away, pretending that she hadn’t seen anything that had passed between the two men, but she was not fast enough, and for a brief, painful second, their eyes met. Zelda flushed and pointedly stared down at her shoes, but she could still feel the man’s eyes on her. She prayed and prayed to the Goddess Hylia that the man wouldn't do anything, but to her horror –– and to Sidon’s annoyance, for the irritating man had cut him off mid-sentence –– Mr. Link stalked across the room, straight through the dancefloor where the dancers were just finishing up their waltz, straight towards the table Zelda was sitting at.

He stopped right in front of Zelda, close enough that she had to crane her head up to look into his eyes, close enough that he was able to look down his nose at her. At the back of her mind, Zelda registered the silence that could only mean the music had stopped and the previous dance had finished.

“Will you dance with me?” Asked the man, not kindly. His voice was quick and rough, from misuse or anger at his friend, Zelda couldn't make out. It was quiet, though, not loud and booming as she expected.

Zelda was so startled at his question that her mouth answered before her brain could process it. “Yes! Of course.”

Link nodded, and then immediately walked away to the dancefloor in preparation for the coming dance.

Zelda cursed at herself and her quick mouth, but no amount of cursing could take back her words, especially as the man was already almost on the other side of the room. And, well, she didn't really have a good excuse or reason _not_ to dance with him. If anything, it would allow her to get to know her new neighbour better. And so, after finishing the last of her wine, she gathered her skirts and followed the Hylian man onto the dancefloor.

They took their place by the rest of the partners. She caught Impa’s eye, who was sat by a table on the far side of the room, chatting with Lady Mipha. Zelda tried shooting her a pleading look, but Impa seemed oblivious to her friend’s struggle. She seemed oblivious to the entire ballroom, really, her full focus on Lady Mipha. Zelda wasn’t even sure if she _had_ caught Impa’s eye or if they just happened to look in the same direction at the same time.

In any case, Impa was pushed from her mind as she soon had to face her partner, the orchestra beginning to string out the first few notes. His hand was cool, but not uncomfortably so, as she took it, and he slid his arm around her back, settling just above the small of her back in a gentlemanly manner. They stood with a respectable distance between each other, and Link seemed to look everywhere but at her. Which was not nice as the man was exactly her height, and if she were to look forward, all she would see were his eyes –– which she didn't see, of course, since he never looked at her. He did not even try to make a single attempt at conversation, and after a few awkward steps and circles, Zelda could not stand it any longer.

“So, Mr. Link,” she started. His eyes flashed to hers to show he was listening, before flicking immediately away. Up close, she could see that they were a darker blue than she had previously observed. “How are you finding Lurelin Village?”

His reply was quiet, just like before. She almost had to strain to hear him over the violins. “It’s nice.”

She waited for a few beats, to see if he would elaborate, but he didn't say anything more. She felt her irritation start to rise, but she tried to extend her patience. Like any fine Lady, she knew her vices, and a short temper was one of them.

“Nice, is that it?” She said, trying for a teasing tone, but not sure if she succeeded. She tried to catch his eyes, but he was adamant about staring at a fixed point over her shoulder. “Nothing to say about the food or the beaches or the sand –– oh a lot of newcomers complain about the sand. It gets everywhere and is seemingly impossible to remove!” She laughed awkwardly, hoping Link would join in.

Link only hummed in reply. Or at least she thought he did –– it may very well have been the cello. His eyes flicked to hers once more, before returning to that place above her shoulder. Or maybe he _was_ staring at her shoulder, it was kind of hard to stare at a fixed point when they were constantly twirling around. Her shoulder was a much easier target to stare at. 

Zelda huffed, her patience at an end. “It’s your turn now.”

Link blinked at her in confusion.

“It’s your turn to make conversation,” said Zelda. “You see, Mr. Link, when two people enter the dancefloor during the ball, they not only participate in the physical activity of dancing, they also participate in the social aspect. You know, chatting, getting to know your partner, even small talk would suffice. You’re not meant to dance in awkward silence, for why would you even ask someone to dance if that were your goal all along.”

The few seconds it had taken Zelda to deliver her little speech were the longest seconds they had ever held eye contact. She almost expected him to look away again, but he continued staring at her even after she had finished. Then, he scoffed and shook his head. He muttered something under his breath, and Zelda had to lean in so as to catch it.

“This is exactly why I don't like dances.”

Zelda’s eyes flashed and she was about to give this irritation of a man a piece of her mind –– yes, right in the middle of the dance floor –– but just that moment the tempo of the dance changed, going from a slow dance to a fast-paced polka. Link gripped her hand tighter and she was forced to step closer to him as they were swept away to keep in pace with the other dancers. 

They did not have another chance to speak, the music and the crowd far too loud to be heard over, especially with Link’s annoying habit of speaking almost too lowly for the ear to catch. Zelda’s mind was reeling, however, and throughout the rest of the dance, she was going through very slow and very methodical ways of throttling this man in his sleep. Despite the pace of the dance and his apparent hate for them, Link danced flawlessly, not once missing a beat. He could have competed with Zelda with his ball dancing skill, and maybe even won –– although she would have never admitted it.

As the dance ended, they parted without a word, barely even a bow. And as soon as it was over, Zelda turned her back on him and didn't even look at him once throughout the rest of the ball, opting to spend the rest of the ball hanging out with Impa and Mipha instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far!! i hope you liked this chapter. i would love to hear your thoughts, you can comment here or message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/winterzuko)! :]
> 
> if the timeline/setting was unclear: this fic is set about a couple hundred years after the events of botw. so, although zelda and link (and all of our other favourite characters) have been reincarnated, calamity ganon has not been reincarnated and so he will not show up throughout the course of this fic. essentially, zelda and link are just normal citizens of hyrule living normal lives.
> 
> coming up in the next chapter, we have: the budding love between mipha and impa, more about link's backstory, and a surprise visitor to the little village of Lurelin.


End file.
